This invention relates to methods of forming electrically conductive interconnections and electrically interconnected substrates.
One method of integrated circuit interconnection is called flip chip bonding. Here, bumps of solder or other conductive material are deposited onto conductive pads of a semiconductor wafer or chip. After separation of individual dies from the wafer, the individual dies or chips are turned upside down, and the bumps are properly aligned with a metallization pattern on another substrate. The aligned bumps are then joined to appropriate points on the pattern.
This invention arose out of concerns associated with improving flip chip bonding techniques and the substrates which are interconnected thereby.
Methods of forming electrically conductive interconnections and electrically interconnected substrates are described. In one implementation, a first substrate having an outer surface is provided and a layer of material is formed thereover. Openings are formed within the layer of material and conductive masses are formed within the openings. A second substrate having conductive interconnect surfaces is provided. The conductive interconnect surfaces are then contacted with the conductive masses and deformed thereby. In one aspect, the interconnect surfaces are deformed in part by portions of the layer of material proximate the conductive masses. In another aspect, the layer of material is removed and the interconnect surfaces are deformed by the conductive masses themselves.